Rocco OC meme
by Sugarbubblegum333
Summary: So, I sat Rocco down for an interview and this is how it went XD Enjoy! :
1. Chapter 1

_101 Questions You Should Be Able to Answer About Your Character__  
><em>_(__**Must be in OC's POV**__)_

**Character: **Rocco Hail**  
><strong>**Affiliation: **What..?**  
><strong>**Movie/Show: **South Park

* * *

><p><strong>BASICS<strong>

**1.**What is your full name? Do you have a nickname?

_"Rocco Michael Hail. Yes, I know. An amazing name, whatever" Rocco explained, breathing out a sigh of frustration. "Rachel, why the hell am I doing this again?"_

_Rachel skipped her way into the room. "Because all your lovely fans want to know about you"_

_Rocco's eyes lit up and he smirked. "I have fans?"_

_Rachel scratched the back of her neck. "Uh…sure?"_

**2.**How old are you? When is your birthday?

_"I am 20 years old and my birthday is October 16__th__" Rocco smiled._

**3.**Where were you born? Where do you live now? Are you patriotic?

_"I was born in Taunton and now, I live in New York although Rydia keeps trying to persuade me to move to South Park" _

**4.**Who are/were your parents? (Names, occupations, personalities, etc.)

_"Adam Hail- Occupation: Fashion Designer _

_Personality: Fucking weird…_

_Jen Hail- Occupation: Horror book author_

_Personality: Just as fucking weird. I may just arrange therapy for the pair of them…"_

**5.**Do you have any siblings? What are/were they like?

_"Yes. My older sister who's way shorter than me is Maddy Hail and she has quite a low self-confidence despite being fucking perfect in every way and she's very calm for someone who's been brought up in this family of screwballs" Rocco grinned cheekily as Maddy tried bashing him over the head. _

"_Then you've got Rydia J Hail who I swear to God gave birth to all things weird. She's literally the epitome of weird as fuck and she enjoys being hyper at times but other than that she's very sweet and kind. Knows how to touch a person's heart" Rydia came and hugged her brother for a moment before dashing off. _

**6.**What is your occupation?

_"Me? Oh, well, I just happen to have the best fucking job in the world. Working at children's nursery! Yeah, I know. I'm just as excited as you"_

**7.**How tall are you? How much do you weigh?

_"Seriously, what the fudge? Are you my stalker or something? Fine, fine, I'll answer. 6"4 and 185lbs. Not that it matters but whatever…"_

**8.**What color is your hair? What color are your eyes?

_"I would say a reddish steel brown colour and I have kind of dark blue eyes. I don't know…how often do you look at yourself in a mirror and say 'Oh hey, my eyes are a darker shade than yesterday's eye colour'. Fucking dumbass!"_

**9.**What is your race?

_"Caucasian-suck-my-dick!" Rocco smirked. Rachel slapped him on the head. "Fine, Jesus, it's Caucasian/British"_

**10.**To which social class do you belong?

_"Well, my parents are famous but I don't think that puts me in high class considering no-body even gives a rat's ass so I would say…middle to high class"_

**11.**Do you consider yourself to be attractive? Do others?

_"I consider myself very attractive. Why do you_ ask? _Uh…others? Well, they've slept with me_ _so I'm guessing they do" _

**12.**What is your style of dress?

_"Casual or whatever the heck's laying around" _

**13.**Do you have any scars? Tattoos? Birthmarks? Other unique physical features?

_"I am getting a tattoo and I've got a birthmark right on the back of my right thigh. I would give you a preview but I am not stripping today"_

**14.**Do you have any allergies, diseases, or other physical weaknesses?

_"Not really…I guess you could say I'm emotionally weak because if I see my family in danger than I will definitely become weak for them"_

**15.**Are you right- or left-handed?

_"Righty, bitch"_

**16.**What does your voice sound like?

_"Quite deep, I guess. It's soft but has a dark tone to it, if you get what I mean"_

**17.**What kind of vocabulary do you use?

_"I'm not that…literate but I guess my vocabulary isn't that horrendous. Ha! Did ya see what I did there? Classic. I'm posh, hooty tooty toot toot. I'm a snob and I speak with a funny voice. Hahaha! What..? What do you mean the camera's still rolling?"_

**18.**List three quirks or other defining characteristics.

_"Uh…I'm funny? I am kind sort of…This is hard" Rocco's cheeks went slightly red and he furrowed his eyebrows. "I am determined"_

**19.**How often do you bathe? Do you wear perfumes?

_"I bathe ever two and I'm a guy. I wear guy stuff so I'm not going to wear perfume, bitch"_

**20.**What kind of facial expression do you commonly wear (dour glare, wry smile, etc)?

_"Uh…okay, let me describe it. Gloomy, bored and frustrated all at the same time"_

**21.**Do you use body language? How?

_"I use my fist to show people when I'm angry. They often take it very well by running away" Rocco smirked and shrugged, not even look at the camera. _

**22.** Do you have a commonly used saying?  
><em>"Bite me, bitch"<em>

**23.**What is your earliest memory?

_"I remember, just a minute ago, I stuck a boy on a wall with a few pins and I stuffed a couple of balled up socks in her mouth"_

**24.**How much schooling have you had? Did you enjoy it?

_"I had enough and yes, I did enjoy it because I was the bad boy in school. Teachers generally hated me except for one person. But he was hilarious so he accepted my type of humour which incidentally was flinging wet tissue balls up at the ceiling. So yeah, I guess you could say I enjoyed it" _

**25.**Where did you learn most of your knowledge and skill?

_"Where everyone else learnt it. In school…"_

**26.**How would you describe your childhood in general?

_"Pleasant, in a weird way…my friends never really liked my parents at first so I had to beat them up. Then they liked them"_

**27.**As a child, what did you want to be when you grew up?

_"A fire-fighter which I will be one day!...You know, when I've given up the nursery job…"_

**28.**When and with whom was your first kiss?

_"God, it was so long ago. Hmm, I think it was with a boy named Tab Shrimp. The last name suited him because of how much of a midget he was. And boy, was his lips delicious?" Rocco smirked and winked as he chuckled after that sentence._

**29.**Are you a virgin? If not, when and with whom did you lose your virginity?

_"Shit, how many years ago was that? I was 15, I think and it was with this sweet little girl who, surprisingly, asked me out and was way demanding in bed…"_

**30.**Do you have a notorious or celebrated ancestor? Does that affect you?

_"My grandma. She is notorious for trying to hook up with men way younger than herself even in front of Grandpa which doesn't really piss him off that much…" Rocco blinked before giving a questionable glance to his right. "Why am I related to these people again?"_

**31.**What do you consider the most important event of your life so far?

_"I can't say there's really been an important part of my life but I guess you could say it was…when I taught Rydia my old pranks. Oh, she's going to grow up to be such a little badass. I can't wait~!"_

**32.**What do you consider your greatest achievement?

_"Okay, these questions are getting on my nerves. I don't have a great achievement…wait, I do! When I punched Queenie's dad in the face for being an insensitive jerk and took her into my home and gave her a roof over her head. She still owes me for that but I'm glad I helped out a friend"_

**33.**What is your greatest regret?

_"When I moved away from my parent's home. Rydia and Maddy both grieved but Rydia suffered a lot. I just wish I had never moved away…"_

**34.**What is the most embarrassing or shameful thing ever to happen to you?

_"Huh…that's a good one. I guess you could say the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to me is when this one girl went so crazy over the thought of having a kid that she said I was the father and so I spent a week just taking care of her while I could and…uh, well, her mother ended up breaking the news to me"_

**35.**Do you have any secrets? If so, what are they?

_"They're called secrets! They're not secrets if I go blabbing them to other people, are they?"_

**36.**What is the most evil thing you have ever done?

_"I have killed someone. By accident but whatever. It's still evil, right?" _

**37.**When was the time you were the most frightened?

_"When I killed the person I mentioned above…"_

**38.**Have you ever traveled outside of your country? If so, to where?

_"Yes, to New York"_

**39.**What is your alignment?

_"The fuck are you on about now?" _

**40.**Are you basically optimistic or pessimistic?

_"I would say somewhere in between because I wouldn't say I'm too pessimistic but then at the same time I'm nowhere near optimistic"_

**41.**Do you believe in a god? If so, which one and why?

_"Fuck God and his pedo in the sky ways! I'm an a atheist if you couldn't tell"_

**42.**Do you believe in an afterlife?

_"No, it's another story, just like that other one. What was it called? Oh yeah, ghosts"_

**43.**What is your greatest fear?

_"My fears are none of your concerns" Rocco glared and his glare turned even more deadly as Rachel called out a 'His family and friends getting hurt!'. _

**44.**What makes you angry? Sad? Happy? Why?

_"I get angry when people argue at me or if they decide to play a Justin Bieber song. I am happy when I am complimented, when I'm with the one I love or when I've made someone else happy, I guess…"_

**45.**Do you think people are basically good or basically evil?

_"I think people are all around evil. They can all suck my ding dong!" _

**46.**What are your views on politics?

_"Who gives a damn who's messing up world again?"_

**47.**What are your views on gambling, lying, theft, and killing?

_"I hate gambling because it's a scum bag's way of getting money out of you. Lying is okay as long as it doesn't cause a life. Theft is bad because what's the point? It's your own fault for not getting a job if you can't afford that item you're stealing. Killing…Well, I've done it before so what can I say?"_

**48.**How far will you go to defend your beliefs?

"_As far as I have to but I generally couldn't care less if someone doesn't believe the same things as me"_

**49.**How much do you value money?

_"Eh…not that much. I do love it but whatever is what I say"_

**50.**In your opinion, what is the most evil thing any human being could do?

_"Kill their own loved ones. That is just sick! I mean, who would do that?"_

**51.**Do you believe in self-sacrifice for the greater good?

_"If you're sacrificing yourself for something really good, then yeah, why not?" _

**52.**Do you believe in the existence of soul mates and/or true love?

_"I believe in true love but I have never believed in soul mates. You work at a relationship, they're nothing miraculous about it. Just see what's best for your partner, vice versa and bam! You've got yourself a marriage!" _

**53.**Are you superstitious?

_"Nah. Coincidences…"_

**54.**How much do you respect the beliefs and opinions of others?

_"I respect them enough to know not to force them not to believe in it but I will say they are bullshitting for a good laugh"_

**55.**How honest are you about your thoughts and feelings?

_"I don't want to answer this question…"_

**56.**Do you have any biases or prejudices?

_"I am biased when it comes to Maddy or Rydia but that's about it" _

**57.**Who is the most important person in your life, and why?

_"Uh…" –Coughs- "I guess…Maddy and Rydia. I can't pick…" _

**58.**Who is the person you respect the most? Despise the most? Why?

_"I respect my dad the most because mum's dad really gave him a hard time about dad dating mum. He never gave him a break. The person I hate the most is probably…Kyle for now because he's trying to taint my little sister's innocence"_

**59.**Do you have a significant other? Who? Why?

_"Raquel" Rocco smirked and waved to the camera, winking. "And I don't know. You can't help who you fall for…" _

"_You have to have a reason Rocco" Rachel's voice came through and Rocco seethed. _

"_Okay. Um, well, I love her pretty eyes and um…she's kind. Rachel, stop laughing!" Rocco blushed slightly and crossed his arms, pouting. _

**60.**Do you have a lot of friends? Who is your best friend?

_"I have a lot of friends but I don't have a close friend or a best friend because we're all just friends thanks to being in work together"_

**61.**How do you relate to members of the same race? Class? Sex?

_"I hate snobby people and I show them by mocking them and pranking them. Towards boys, I flirt with them and fight with them"_

**62.**How do you relate to members of a different race? Class? Sex?

_"Towards poor people? I find them hilarious so I just act the same around them as I would with a friend. Towards girls, I flirt with them"_

**63.**Have you ever been in love? If so, describe what happened.

_"Uh…heh…yeah, I'm not going to talk about it…" Rocco furrowed his eyebrows and glared._

"_He's never been in love to be honest" Rachel shrugged. _

**64.**What do you look for in a potential lover?

_"I have a lover already but I guess I need them to be submissive. There~! Happy?" Rocco smirked. _

**65.**How close are you to your family?

_"Very close. We all get along really well because we understand each other"_

**66.**Do you want a marriage, family, and/or children?

_"I want to get married but I don't want children. Never!" _

**67.**Do you tend to argue with people, or avoid conflict?

_"I argue with everyone who deserves it"_

**68.**Are you a listener or a talker?

_"I'm a listener. I don't really talk much"_

**69.**How long does it usually take for you to trust others?

_"Quite a while. I'm not really confident of other people around me"_

**70.**Do you hold grudges?

_"Yes. I don't forget things that really anger me"_

**71.**Do you tend to take on leadership roles in social situations?

_"Pretty much. I'm not really too much of a leader though. I only take leader when I know I'm the only one who can manage it which is all the time but whatever" Rocco smirked._

**72.**Do you like interacting with large groups of people?

_"No, not really. I like interacting with five at the most but any above that is…ugh"_

**73.**How well do you express yourself?

_"Huh? What the hell do you mean? I express myself the way others express themselves" _

**74.**How quickly do you judge others?

_"I can be a bit too judgemental at times, I guess. But it's their own faults if they're going to leave a bad first impression on me"_

**75.**Do you care what others think of you?

_"No. It's my body, why should I care?"_

**76.**Do you have any enemies? How or why are they your enemy?

_"I guess you could say that Joe Princeton guy but, I don't want to spoil anything here, he doesn't really…stick around long enough for me to call him my enemy"_

**77.**What is your favorite pastime? Color? Food? Possession?

_"My favourite past time is playing video games or playing basketball. My favourite colour is black or green and my favourite food is Mexican food. Possession is my gun. Ah, a sweet, sweet toy it is~!"_

**78.**What are your preferences in arts and/or entertainment?

_"Action…"_

**79.**Do you smoke, drink, go whoring, or use drugs? Why or why not?

_"I smoke and I flirt around a bit but could that even be classified as whoring?"_

"_You strip for no reason at times"_

"_Oh yeah, okay, then I go whoring" _

**80.**How do you spend a typical Saturday night?

_"I go out into town and have a walk around. Maybe pick up a couple of friends, go to the pub and get drunk but nothing out of the ordinary"_

**81.**What is your most cherished fantasy?

_"When I got my first fire-fighter suit from my dad. In fact, I still have it hung up in my closet. My dad got it as a joke because it's a stripper's suit but I love it so…how's it a joke again?" _

**82.**How long is your attention span?

_"I have an excellent attention span"_

**83.**Do you laugh a lot? What do you find funny?

_"I find others pain amusing…"_

**84.**Is there anything that shocks or offends you? If so, what?

_"I'm not going to tell you what offends me just so you can use it against me…" Rocco glared at the camera and then flipped off Rachel when she started laughing. _

**85.**How do you deal with stress?

"_What kind of stress do you mean?" Rocco licked his lips and smirked before he got hit on the head by a shoe and he glared, attacking Rachel before walking back to the chair he was sat on. "I go for a walk by the streams and forests"_

**86.**How much athletic ability do you have? Artistic?

_"I am very athletic but I can't draw at all"_

**87.**Do you like animals? Do you like children?

_"I kind of love dogs and mice. But I hate children. There are some children who are grown up but bleh…no"_

**88.**Are you spontaneous, or do you always need to have a plan?

_"I always need to have a plan. I can't be spontaneous like Rydia…"_

**89.**Do you have a pet? If so, what is his/her name? Species? Fur color? Etc…

_"I do have a mice called Rod and he's a deer mouse with brown fur and a white belly with big brown eyes"_

**90.**What is your greatest strength as a person? Weakness?

_"I am very strong and I have a very stubborn attitude. My weakness is my emotions…"_

**91.**If you could change one thing about yourself, what would it be?

_"I would want to be less cold towards people I like…"_

**92.**Are you generally introverted or extroverted?

_"I'm extroverted more than I am introverted. Why does this even matter again..?" _

**93.**Do you like yourself?

_"Uh, yes…why?" _

**94.**Do you have a daily routine? How do you feel if your day is interrupted?

_"I don't have a daily routine so I can't answer the last part of your question…"_

**95.**What goal do you most want to accomplish in the next six months? Your lifetime?

_"In the next six months I want to have a one-shot…" Rocco glared at Rachel. "In my lifetime? I want to have a wife to cherish as sappy as that sounds…"_

**96.**Where do you see yourself in 5 years? 10 years? 20 years?

_"In 5 years I'll be a fire-fighter and I'll…be happy? In 10 years I'll have married and I'll be promoted as a stripper! Hell yeah! Nah, I kid. I'll be working hard as a fire-fighter. And in 20 years I'll be a wrinkly old bastard…"_

**97.**If you could choose, how would you want to die?

_"By an axe chopping me up into pieces…"_

**98.**What is the one thing you would like to be remembered for after your death?

_"For my amazing singing voice and for my funky muscles. Not even joking this time…"_

**99.**What three words would you use to best describe your personality?

_"Jerk, stubborn and soft on the inside…"_

**100.**What three words would others probably use to describe you?

_"Uh…rude, arrogant and cold…I don't know. Why don't you ask them instead of me?" _

**101.** Why are you risking your life to adventure?

"_I'm not…" Rocco looked confused before he noticed it was the end of the interview and grinned. "Hey, so listen guys, this was great and all but I'm out of here. Bye assholes!"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So, yes, I offered to do an interview with Rocco and he didn't want to but I threatened him with something of which I won't tell you guys. So then this happens XD

Review and let me know what you think! :D


	2. Rufus

**A/N: **So, I was tagged by **XMistressChaosx **to do this with Rufus ;P So, here, you can now get to know Rufus Grant, the dude who acts like he's high most of the time :D

Also, here's what he looks like: http : / sugarbubblegum333 . deviantart . com / # / d4ej4ng

* * *

><p><strong>101 Questions You Should Be Able to Answer About Your Character<strong>

**(Must be in OC's POV)**

**Character: **_Rufus Grant_

**Affiliation: **_Um…sure? _

**Movie/Show: **_South Park_

* * *

><p><strong>BASICS<strong>

**1. What is your full name? Do you have a nickname?**

"Rufus McGuire Grant, dude"

**2. How old are you? When is your birthday?**

"Uh…I think I'm 20, going on t' be 21 in January 13th"

**3. Where were you born? Where do you live now? Are you patriotic?**

"I used t' live in London and I live in South Park, the hickey town and what does patriotic mean. I don't use fancy words, man" (He is, trust me…)

**4. Who are/were your parents? (Names, occupations, personalities, etc.)**

"My dad is a chubby guy called Joe. He's a cheerful man who works at a superstore and we both live with my grandma named Clarice. But I just call her Gram Gram cause she's one of those bitter people who loses their memory every now and again. I don't know my mum"

**5. Do you have any siblings? What are/were they like?**

"None, dude"

**6. What is your occupation?**

"I'm a student" (For now. I haven't actually figured out what he's doing nowadays. He is a new character, after all)

**7. How tall are you? How much do you weigh?**

"I'm 5'9 and I weigh…uh, I dunno. I don't weigh myself"

**8. What colour is your hair? What colour are your eyes?**

"I have greasy blond hair with greeny eyes"

**9. What is your race?**

"I'm pretty sure I'm American"

**10. To which social class do you belong?**

"Lower class. Yeah, we're pretty dang poor"

**11. Do you consider yourself to be attractive? Do others?**

"I have two buck teeth on my upper teeth and a roundish nose. What do you think?"

**12. What is your style of dress?**

"I dress in charity clothes because I can't buy those pretty expensive clothes. Thank God I'm not as poor as that Kenny dude"

**13. Do you have any scars? Tattoos? Birthmarks? Other unique physical features?**

"I have a tattoo on my ankle that is a goat chewing on hay because I love goats, man. They are just…so dang free"

**14. Do you have any allergies, diseases, or other physical weaknesses?**

"I am allergic to peanoots. And my immune systemy thing is not too good either"

**15. Are you right- or left-handed?**

"Left handed"

**16. What does your voice sound like?**

"Like a country person…sorta…"

**17. What kind of vocabulary do you use?**

"Slangy stuff. I And when I say peanoots, I say it differenterly"

**18. List three quirks or other defining characteristics.**

"I have two buck teeth, a hoop piercing on my left ear and my quirks are I am friendly, not too smart and…um, I think I'm good with my art stuff"

**19. How often do you bathe? Do you wear perfumes?**

"I bathe every two nights like my daddy tells me t' and what's perfume?"

**20. What kind of facial expression do you commonly wear (dour glare, wry smile, etc)?**

"A lazy half-smile, half-grin"

**21. Do you use body language? How?**

"Not really. I suppose I shrug a lot more than most but yeah…"

**22. Do you have a commonly used saying?**

"I say stuff and man a lot. I also say I love goats a lot too"

**23. What is your earliest memory?**

"My daddy getting me my first bike. Man, I remember it like it was just yesterday. He brought it into my bedroom as well. Back then, someone gave it t' my daddy as a present for me"

**24. How much schooling have you had? Did you enjoy it?**

"I have a lot of schooling. Or I had a lot of schooling, should I say? I enjoyed it a lot. They taught me noothing though, but Rocco made it fun. We don't speak now cause we just lost contact with each other"

**25. Where did you learn most of your knowledge and skill?**

"My daddy"

**26. How would you describe your childhood in general?**

"Pretty schweet. I used t' live near the docks and I would catch fish with my hands"

**27. As a child, what did you want to be when you grew up?**

"I guess I wanted t' be a vet but nowadays, I don't know what I want to be"

**28. When and with whom was your first kiss?**

"Sandy Hill. Pretty gal, man and that was back when I was 13"

**29. Are you a virgin? If not, when and with whom did you lose your virginity?**

"Naw, I got my V taken when I was 18. Not too good lookin' so not many chicks would come for me"

**30. Do you have a notorious or celebrated ancestor? Does that affect you?**

"Nah, my Gram Gram's pretty funny though cause she'll tell me t' go and out a get a job but then, she'll turn around a think I'm still 18"

**31. What do you consider the most important event of your life so far?**

"Never had one. I am hoping it'll be when I get married t' a pretty woman"

**32. What do you consider your greatest achievement?**

"Gettin' outta school"

**33. What is your greatest regret?**

"Losin' contact with Rocco"

**34. What is the most embarrassing or shameful thing ever to happen to you?**

"Being a dork in highschool, I guess. But I sorta liked it"

**35. Do you have any secrets? If so, what are they?**

"Naw, I don't have any. I don't really care about having them things"

**36. What is the most evil thing you have ever done?**

"Uh, nothing really"

**37. When was the time you were the most frightened?**

"When my dad threatened t' kick me outta the house. It was back when he used t' get drunk most of the time. I was six, I think"

**38. Have you ever travelled outside of your country? If so, to where?**

"Nah, me and my daddy never had 'nough money for that. We barely have 'nough for food most of the times"

**39. What is your alignment?**

"Dude…that's sick, man. Not that I understand what you is on about"

**40. Are you basically optimistic or pessimistic?**

"Happy. That's what optoomistic means, right?"

**41. Do you believe in a god? If so, which one and why?**

"I believe in the Lord God and his worthy ways"

**42. Do you believe in an afterlife?**

"Naw, not really, man"

**43. What is your greatest fear?**

"My Gram Gram dying. I know she's goin' to soon…but I'll miss her"

**44. What makes you angry? Sad? Happy? Why?**

"I've never been angry. Nothing's made me mad. Sad, uh, probably being poor. I'm happy when with my friends"

**45. Do you think people are basically good or basically evil?**

"Ah, they're all good, really"

**46. What are your views on politics?**

"They're too smart for me"

**47. What are your views on gambling, lying, theft, and killing?**

"I love other people gambling, I can't do it myself cause I has no money. Lying is sweet, man, when you're getting food but other than food, I don't lie. Thievery is bad, don't do it, children. Killing is bad as well. Children, be good little angels and that"

**48. How far will you go to defend your beliefs?**

"I don't have beliefs but I don't care, really"

**49. How much do you value money?**

"I don't have money t' value"

**50. In your opinion, what is the most evil thing any human being could do?**

"Beat the shit outta the poor. I've had it done t' me"

**51. Do you believe in self-sacrifice for the greater good?**

"Say wha now? That's no good, dude"

**52. Do you believe in the existence of soul mates and/or true love?**

"I believe in soul mates, yes. I believe there is one special person out there for everyone"

**53. Are you superstitious?**

"Naw, not really"

**54. How much do you respect the beliefs and opinions of others?**

"I love other people's opinions"

**55. How honest are you about your thoughts and feelings?**

"Very honest, I tell everyone how I am feeling"

**56. Do you have any biases or prejudices?**

"Nah, nope"

**57. Who is the most important person in your life, and why?**

"My daddy and my Gram Gram. They're the only people I have left"

**58. Who is the person you respect the most? Despise the most? Why?**

"I respect Rocco the most cause he kept me happy even though I'm pretty dang poor. I hate…Hmm, I don't think I really hate anyone. I mean, Cartman would probably be my first choice"

**59. Do you have a significant other? Who? Why?**

"Uh…not really. Not many girls like me…"

**60. Do you have a lot of friends? Who is your best friend?**

"Nah, I have very little friends. My best friend is Rocco, or used t' be, and I guess you could say I'm pretty much friends with Maddy, not Rocco's sister, the other one who's obsessed Naruto and that. And then that Hailey chick's alright, I suppose"

**61. How do you relate to members of the same race? Class? Sex?**

"Aren't we all humans though, so how could I relate t' anythin' else? Posh people generally don't like me and boys, yeah, we get along"

**62. How do you relate to members of a different race? Class? Sex?**

"Meh, of the same class, we're all like a family. That's why me and Kenny get along decently. Me and girls, I would love t' get along with them but they don't like me like that. But I'm dang good at being their friend"

**63. Have you ever been in love? If so, describe what happened.**

"Naw, not really. I haven't had chance, no-one's given me a chance t' date me"

**64. What do you look for in a potential lover?**

"Kind, caring, nice eyes, good reader and…I like girls who can make their own decisions in life"

**65. How close are you to your family?**

"Me and my daddy are very close and even though my Gram Gram doesn't show it, we both love each other"

**66. Do you want a marriage, family, and/or children?**

"Yes, I want t' be a daddy when I'm older and have a nice wife t' love"

**67. Do you tend to argue with people, or avoid conflict?**

"I avoid arguing as much as possible"

**68. Are you a listener or a talker?**

"A bit of both because with Rocco, you have t' be a talker. But with someone like Stan, you have t' be a listener some of the times"

**69. How long does it usually take for you to trust others?**

"I trust anyone"

**70. Do you hold grudges?**

"Nah, not really"

**71. Do you tend to take on leadership roles in social situations?**

"Naw, I don't like leading"

**72. Do you like interacting with large groups of people?**

"Yeah, if they will"

**73. How well do you express yourself?**

"Very well"

**74. How quickly do you judge others?**

"I don't judge generally"

**75. Do you care what others think of you?**

"Naw, not really. I mean, they'll think what they want t' think"

**76. Do you have any enemies? How or why are they your enemy?**

"I don't know. I don't want any enemies"

**77. What is your favorite pastime? Color? Food? Possession?**

"Past time, hmm, probably drawing and I don't have a favourite colour. Well, maybe it's grey. My favourite food is any food. And my favourite possession is my bike"

**78. What are your preferences in arts and/or entertainment?**

"I love arts and entertainments~!"

**79. Do you smoke, drink, go whoring, or use drugs? Why or why not?**

"I don't smoke, I drink and I do weed but that's about it"

**80. How do you spend a typical Saturday night?**

"Hanging out by the park, looking up at the stars"

**81. What is your most cherished fantasy?**

"My daddy getting me my bike"

**82. How long is your attention span?**

"Not that long"

**83. Do you laugh a lot? What do you find funny?**

"I laugh heaps and I'll pretty much find anything funny"

**84. Is there anything that shocks or offends you? If so, what?**

"I get offended when people try t' call me ugly or poor. It's not nice"

**85. How do you deal with stress?**

"I chew on my knuckles"

**86. How much athletic ability do you have? Artistic?**

"I am not too athletic but I can play football. I am very artistic"

**87. Do you like animals? Do you like children?**

"I love animals; I just can't afford my own animal. I love children too, I want t' be a daddy so much"

**88. Are you spontaneous, or do you always need to have a plan?**

"Yeah, pretty much, I don't plan cause I can't"

**89. Do you have a pet? If so, what is his/her name? Species? Fur color? Etc…**

"No, can't afford it"

**90. What is your greatest strength as a person? Weakness?**

"My greatest strength is it takes a lot t' get me riled up, and I am very loyal. My weakness is I am very emotional and can get easily distracted"

**91. If you could change one thing about yourself, what would it be?**

"My face, I don't like it"

**92. Are you generally introverted or extroverted?**

"Extroverted, dude"

**93. Do you like yourself?**

"Yeah, I like my persoonatilly. However you say it, I just don't like my face"

**94. Do you have a daily routine? How do you feel if your day is interrupted?**

"Nah, no daily routine for me, I go with the flow"

**95. What goal do you most want to accomplish in the next six months? Your lifetime?**

"I want t' be the best daddy ever and treat my wife like she is the most important thing in the world t' me"

**96. Where do you see yourself in 5 years? 10 years? 20 years?**

"In five years, I dunno, man. Neither for the other two"

**97. If you could choose, how would you want to die?**

"Stuffin' my face"

**98. What is the one thing you would like to be remembered for after your death?**

"For being a loyal person"

**99. What three words would you use to best describe your personality?**

"Dorky, irresponsible but lovable"

**100. What three words would others probably use to describe you?**

"Dork, moron and clueless"

**101. Why are you risking your life to adventure?**

"Adventures, dude, they sound so…..wow"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Rufus's speech is so…weird and hard to write for but not every character has to sound the same though, so I'm glad I gave him a bit of a speech impediment XD Isn't Rufus just…amazing? Nah, he's a bit, well, he's certainly a character that I never thought would be in a meme. He's such a sweetheart though, that I will admit. Okay, so, I'm not going to tag anyone because you all are probably getting a bit sick and tired of being tagged so I'm just going to say this: Do it if you want :D

Also, I'm working on Sims SP Style so expect it soon :)

Remember to review and let me know what you think~! :D


End file.
